Me enamore de ti
by nemuru-chan
Summary: Deidara ira a visitar a su amigo Itachi que se ha mudado a causa de la universidad, lo que no se espera es que conocerá a alguien que se volverá importante para el.


Nota: espero que les juste este fic y si es así me lo hagan saber para continuarlo, llevo ya bastante tiempo sin escribir, más o menos un año así que no sé cómo habrá quedado esta historia pero espero que la disfruten :)

Cap 1

Ya ha pasado dos semanas desde que el nuevo ciclo escolar comenzara y desde el primer día los profesores nos han mandado tareas y trabajos, debe ser a causa que es nuestro último año antes de ingresar a la universidad. Mis dos amigos Hidan y Tobi están igual de atareados, Hidan por supuesto maldice todo el tiempo. Mi vecino Itachi es un año mayor que nosotros y se ha mudado hace unos días a un departamento cerca de la universidad a la que asistirá y a la que Tobi y yo queremos ir. Debido a que a la escuela no nos lo ha permitido no hemos podido ir a visitarle, pero hoy domingo al fin podremos ir a verlo.

Me levanto de la cama en la cual me encontraba descansando y comenzó a arreglarme para reunirme con mis amigos eh ir al departamento de Itachi.

Una vez listo tomo la mochila que había dejado sobre la cama y salgo de mi casa y corro hacia la estación de trenes ya que voy un poco atrasado y Hidan está molesto porque mi celular no para de sonar, aun así no lo contestare ya que estoy seguro que solo recibiré insultos por su parte.

Al llegar a la estación logro divisar al instante a los chicos y corro hacia ellos.

-Siento llegar hum-

-Ya era hora rubia, me duelen los pies de estar parado todo este maldito y p**o tiempo-

-Sí, sí, lo que digas hum-miro ahora a Tobi-¿nos vamos?-

-¡Claro!-grita alegre, mientras comenzamos a caminar-

-¡Hey! ¡No me ignoren malditos!-corre detrás de nosotros-

Todo el camino tuvimos que escuchar los insultos de Hidan. Para cualquier persona normal al escucharlo hablar así por tanto tiempo lo hubiera golpeado pero nosotros nos habíamos acostumbrado a él y simplemente lo ignorábamos, aun así fue un gran alivio cuando llegamos donde Itachi quien nos esperaba esperándonos en la entrada del lugar.

-Bienvenidos-nos saludó Itachi mientras entrabamos al lugar-

-Demonios, este lugar es gigante-decia Hidan mirando el lugar-

-Y eso que esta es solo a recepción hum-yo también estaba impresionado por el lugar-es muy adecuado para la familia Uchiha-dirigí mi mirada a Itachi y Tobi-

Tobi e Itachi primos y pertenecen a la familia Uchiha que posee una de las compañías más famosas de todo Japón, pero a pesar de eso nos son arrogantes como pensé que serían unos niños ricos como ellos, por el contrario son mis buenos amigos.

-Es un buen lugar donde quedarse, está bastante cerca de la universidad-

-Senpai deberíamos mudarnos aquí el próximo año-

-Ni lo sueñes Tobi, no puedo pagar lugar como este-

-Yo puedo pagarlo-

-No dejare que pagues mi parte por mí, buscamos un lugar donde yo pueda pagar la mitad-

-Pero…-

-Si tanto quieres estar en este lugar pues hazlo, yo puedo buscar otro lugar para mí-me cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada-

-Hey, no te comportes como un niño pequeño, es patético-se burla Hidan-

-Cállate idiota hum-

-No comiencen una pelea aquí-nos regañó Itachi mientras llamaba al elevador-

-Senpai por favor concederé mi oferta-yo solo me limite a asentir-

A los pocos minutos el ascensor llego y subimos al este hasta llegar al piso marcado por Itachi.

-Bien, aquí es-dijo abriendo la puerta-¿Qué tal?-

-Es enorme-dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo-

-Yo quería algo más pequeño, pero mi padre me obligo a elegir este-se sentó en el sofá y nosotros hicimos lo mismo-

-¿Has hecho amigos ya en la universidad?-pregunte-

-Si, en mi clase de economía eh conocido a un chico de segundo año, es el mejor de clase talvez lo contrate cuando herede la empresa de mi padre-lo último lo dijo algo pensativo-me presento a su grupo de amigos con el que ahora me junto, son bastante extraños aunque son muy divertidos-

-Traición, traición, Deidara, Tobi, este maldito nos ha cambiado-

-Cálmate Hidan, estas exagerando-proteste pero me preocupaba que él nos dejara de lado por estar con sus nuevos amigos, después de todo Itachi es uno de mis mejores amigos-

-¡Yo quiero conocer a tus amigos!-dijo Tobi alegremente-por cierto tengo hambre-

-Pediré una pizza ¿les parece bien?-todos asentimos a lo que Itachi tomo y te teléfono y marco un numero-me gustaría pedir….-el timbre sonó distrayéndolo-¿Deidara podrías abrir la puerta?-

-Claro-me encamine hacia la puerta y al abrirla me encontré con un chico pelirrojo y más bajito que yo-¿sí?-

-¿Aquí vive Uchiha Itachi?-

-Sí, lo llamare enseguida-al voltearme veo a Tobi y Hidan espiando por una esquina-

-¿Eres amigo de Itachi?-pregunto Tobi a lo que el pelirrojo asintió-

-Yo soy Tobi el primo de Itachi y estos son Hidan y Deidara-nos señaló-

-Mucho justo, mi nombre es Sasori-saludo cortantemente-

-¿Sasori? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Kakuzu me pidió que te viniera a dejar esta guías de sus clases de economía del año pasado-le extendió una pila de páleles-

-Gracias y ¿Por qué no vino el?-

-Dijo que tenía negocios que hacer-

-Ya veo, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Pedimos pizza-

-mmm…está bien-

Todos volvimos a la sala y nos acomodamos en los sillones.

-Porque la # %&! pizza no llega, se supone que es entrega rápida-

-Acabo de llamar hace solo dos minutos-

-Por esa razón ya debería estar aquí # %&!-

-Hidan cierra la boca, estas dándole una mala impresión de ti a Sasori-

-Me importa una mierda lo que el piense de mi-

-Solo ignóralo-le dije a Sasori el cual asintió-¿por cierto que estudias?-

-Arte-

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?-el asintió-genial, el próximo año entrare a esa universidad a estudiar arte hum-lo vi sonreír lo cual hizo que mi corazón diera un brinco ¿Qué me había pasado?-¿Qué es el arte para ti?-pregunte ilusionado y el ensancho su sonrisa-

-Por supuesto que el arte es eterno-me quede congelado al oírlo-

-¿De qué demonios hablas? El arte es efímero hum-espete y fruncí el ceño-

-Eres un ingenuo niño, no sabes nada del arte-

-¡Tú eres el ingenuo! ¡Y no soy un niño hum!-me cruce de brazos y le di la espalda para luego dirigir mi mirada a Itachi-por cierto, Itachi me gustaría pedirte si mañana puedo acompañarte a la universidad para verla hum-

-¿No tienes clases mañana?-

-No te preocupes, mis padres accedieron, ya que mañana habrá un festival deportivo-

-mmm…está bien ¿te quedara a dormir esta noche aquí?-dijo mirando la mochila a mi lado-

-Claro-sonreí-

-Si quieres puedo mostrarte la sala de artes-una voz de Sasori me hizo voltearme y volver a fruncir el ceño-

-No gracias, no necesito que alguien sin sentido del arte me dé un recorrido por el lugar, Itachi puede enseñarme el lugar e incluso puedo recorrer solo el lugar-lo vi fruncir el ceño-

-Si vas solo seguro te perderás-rio con sarcasmo lo cual me molesto aún más, estaba a punto de gritarle cuando se puso de pie-será mejor que me vaya-

-No es necesario que lo hagas, Deidara siempre se pone así cuando se trata de arte-dijo Itachi-

-Ya veo, de todas formas me iré, nos vemos el lunes-se despidió a lo que Itachi asintió y lo fue a despedir a la puerta-

Al regresar se sentó en el sofá puede sentir la mirada de las otras tres personas del lugar sobre mí.

-¿Qué?-

-Eso fue bastante descortés-dijo Itachi-

-No puedo creer que me sermonearas a mí y después actuaras como un idiota-

-Senpai no creo que debería disculparse-

-Pero si él tuvo la culpa-los tres me seguían miraron acusadoramente-bien, me disculpare-

Me puse de pies y salí lo más rápido del lugar en dirección a ascensor, presione el botón pero no hubo resultado ¿Por qué un lugar tal lujoso como este solo tenía un ascensor? No me quedo de otra que correr hacia las escaleras y comenzar a bajar a toda prisa. Llegue a recepción sin aliento ¿Por qué Itachi se había mudado a un departamento de un décimo piso? y busque a Sasori con la mirada pero no lo halle así que salí a la calle y comencé a mirar por todos lados hasta que logre divisarlo. Corrí con todo lo que me quedaba de fuerzas hasta estar a pocos metros de él.

-¡Sasori espera!-apenas pude gritar pero fue suficiente para que me oyera y se detuviera-

-¿Si?-

-Yo…ahhh….quería disculparme….por lo de…hace rato…hum-dije jadeando a causa de la falta de aire-

-….-se me quedo mirando por un rato lo cual me puso algo nervioso-de acuerdo, disculpa aceptada-sonrió y yo me sentí como un idiota por haberlo tratado mal-

-Que bien, y si no te molesta…-sentí como mis mejillas ardían así que desvié la mirada-¿te molestaría enseñarme la sala de arte?-

-De acuerdo-al oírlo dirigí mi mirada hacia él y le sonreí-

-Espero que podamos ser amigos hum-

-Lo mismo digo….bueno me tengo que ir-

-No volverás a comer pizza con nosotros hum-

-No acabo de recibir una llamada importante y tengo que volver a mi casa-

-¿De tu novia?-no sé por qué pero aquellas palabras oprimían mi pecho-

-No, no tengo novia-

-Ya veo-me sentí aliviado al oírlo, esto es realmente raro-

-Buenos nos vemos Dei-dio media vuelta y se marchó-

Me quede mirándolo como se alejaba entre la multitud de gente, cuando ya no pude divisarme decidí volver al departamento de Itachi.


End file.
